I want to forget them But I can't
by Volatile Tenebriosity -Volt
Summary: The title is Dave's basic thought. If it sucks that is becuase i made this to extremylu sad music on New Years Eve at like... 3 in the mornign or some crap like that. plus its my first upload so please...helps.me. OK So Dave is basically being all sads and stuff then John comes along and yeah...read it to get the full picture cuz I fail at this.


_**Part 1**_

Your walking down the road bored... your hitting a sadstreak recently and you just feel like getting rid of it.

You walk past the old park and stop to look at the swings... everything brings up memories for you nowadays...  
Your about to leave when you hear someone calling your name.  
You turn and your gut flips about twenty thousand times...

Its John... John Egbert... the guy who you spent about 5 years with in the must f'd up game...

Feelings start to just crash over you as he runs up and gives you one of his classic bear hugs.  
"Dave! I can't believe I finally found you man!"  
He smiles big and wide, his buckteeth still there.

You smile, "Y-Yeah man." then chuckle. "Wow.. didn't think I would actually get a chance to see you after all this time." you smile but god damnit..You can feel yourself breaking again. This always happens.. always on the same day to.. You refuse to break down here..

The two of you start walking towards your house talking and chatting about your jobs and John even has a family now.

_**Part 2**_

After abut on hour your sitting there listening as John rambles on and on about how great things

are.

All the while you're mentally screaming and you're physically feeling sick.  
Then he stops and stares at you, "Dave... you're going to cry.." he sits down and you shake you head smiling. "What?" you mentally kick yourself some more at how your voice just caught up in your throat.

He sighs and looks at you, you haven't seen John this serious since ...the game.  
You blink back the tears trying to hard... "I'm..I'm serious John I'm fine." your voice is high and tight.

He just smiles gently and shakes his head. "Dave..." his voice is soft again.

God damnit... you grind your teeth... but then he looks at his hand at the gold chain bracelet on his wrist. You glance at yours and the memory fills your thoughts...

_"Come on Dave just put it on!" whines John as you refuse to put on the bracelet, "No John.. I'm serious this shit is way to gay.." you shake your head and he pouts, "Aww! But Dave!" he whines and Rose smiles, "Come now Dave.. It's a token of all of our friendships." you sigh then allow John to put the chain around your wrist and close the clasp. "There!" he smiles wide and_ _you chuckle looking at all of your wrists. You had to admit.. you liked the thought..._

That's it.. you collapse on the couch in a sobbing wrecked fit... John is immediately trying to soothe you and sighs trying to whisper things like, "It wasn't your fault.."  
Yeah right.. you were the one who showed him the game.. the one who professional screwed up all of your lives... .one of them.  
Your sobbing doesn't stop for a while until you had about cried yourself to sleep.

Not your fault... John only says that because he thinks it's his fault...  
But John wasn't the knight who royally messed up everything... who couldn't even save his sister or brother...

The one who got everyone else killed because he wouldn't let himself get killed..

You whimper and sniffle," It's my fault... it's my stupid selfish fault.." you whisper..

John sighs and shakes his head petting yours softly, "No Dave... its all of our faults..." he continues from there into a sort of rant that ends in:

"We forged a path to destruction Dave... why do you think I got all of these chains alchemized..so we could always remember how much FUN we had?!  
No...it was to remember everyone else.. after they all died... it was to make sure they were never forgotten and that something.. anything about them survived.. I... I didn't want to lose everyone Dave... I... I couldn't lose everyone.."

Eventually he starts to get chocked up and cry and then the rest of the night is tear soaked movie night trying to forget the ones who mustn't be forgotten.


End file.
